One Hundred Dresses
by Lil Marie Antoinette
Summary: Finally Updated after 5 years! Ginny is sent to work as a delivery girl in a strange town. There she discovers a magical room full of dresses, and a town that hides the secret to Draco Malfoy's past. Set in the Medieval times.
1. Default Chapter

Note: Inspired by an old fairy tale with three nights and three different dresses. I forgot what the title is though. If anybody has it I would appreciate it if they told me. By the way, I don't own J.K. Rowling's characters or any ideas that came from her. *Jan 6, 2009-lightly edited*

The year is 1657 in the Wizarding world.

She traced her fingers along the window panel as she stared out to look at the place she had grown up in. Their hundred year old oak tree, with the slight indent on the side, held dear memories. That was when Fred and George strapped Muggle fireworks on the back of a hay wagon and tried to make something they called an "automobile". Surprisingly enough, they got the thing to take them quit a distince, but they forget one crucial part: brakes. Not having a wand in their hand, they had no choice but to collide head first into the tree and flip over into the lake. The explosion that came forth from the accident did not, though, hold a candle to Molly Weasley's screams of anger when learning of what had occurred. Whenever Ginny needed a laugh, she would look at the head indents on the tree.  
She found herself looking toward the tree now and almost every night for the past six months. Her parents were dead, and she was going to be sent to live in a strange town to work. It frightened her and made her wake up at night with cold sweats.

"You should take some bread to eat. You never know when you're going to get hungry again and we aren't the richest in the land to afford something off a bakery or whatnot." said Ron. Ginny had always thought Ron was the typical eighteen-year-old boy of their times: Self-obsessed, blind, and hormonely charged. But somewhere within that ball of mess was a kind and caring brother she could almost depend on when she needed him.

"Ron, aren't you going to say a farewell to me? I know you were never the type to...but I'm leaving for a very long time."

"Err. I--all right...good bye." She saw his awkwardness. His uneven stance, squinted eyes, and the way he always twisted his earlobes would give it away. Ginny ignored this at that time and flung her arms around him for a hug.

"You don't have to be so strong. Even though they're gone now, I'll be fine." She gave him an extra squeeze and turned away to go onto Mr. Ferris' wagon. "I'll be writing. Mind Aunt Trinta while I'm gone." she called out. When Ginny was quite a distance away from their cottage, she could see a blue speck with red hair running and waving freely at her. She swore that he was saying he'd miss her

Ginny buried her face in her baggage to keep her tears from falling. She didn't want to leave them all but she had no choice. Her parents had died from helping with a crop fire, and Ron had lost his leg while trying to save them. He was currently in training to become a Charms teacher to the village children. They had no money to support themselves, as it was her mother and father who had taken care of that matter. And her brothers couldn't leave everything they were in the middle of and come home to take care of the family, she couldn't ask that. Of course they insisted to help finance them, but they were just starting out in the world themselves and didn't have much to spare. She told them she and Ron would fare fine. They eventually agreed but only if their Aunt would come and take care of them.

She suddenly felt somebody graze cloth against her face and looked up at a tanned hand holding a napkin. "Here," Mr. Ferris said sympathetically, "you can keep it too." She gladly accepted, though embarrassed at his discovery. She wiped it around her wet eyes.

The cart rolled along the countryside that had miles of green grass, with the occasional herd of sheep grazing on its plentiful surface. The driver soon whistled a tune that was familiar to her. It told of dragons and witches, a silly fable for ordinary people, but she was a witch that had already graduated from a magical school: Hogwarts. With this song she soon found herself snuggled between the coarse but otherwise comfortable hay. Her tired eyes fell, the brown lashes touching each other's hairs. She didn't know how long it was that she slept but it was placid and held no dream haunts. It would seem that her haunts escaped her mind to enter reality.

A piercing sound pounded onto her eardrums. Ginny groggily opened her eyes up to see the source. It was the picture of pure fright. She crawled as fast as she could into the toppled cart. Inside, Ginny watched, trembling. The massive being, held a chilling aura around it. It was dark as a deep ocean's bottom with black scales making it gleam with a wicked brilliance. The thin, almost nonexistent tail darted to and fro almost as if it had a separate mind and was confused at it's directions. And the teeth...it was deadly to even witness. What was more horrifying was the blood that covered them.

Her elbows, knees, and even face had mud on them, but she did not notice, all she did do was huddle under the wooden cart and rock. She didn't want to believe it but there it was, a dragon. "How could this be? We haven't even crossed into Tragun Depths. I must still be a sleep." she said. Ginny slapped her face, but much to her dismay felt the sting of her handprint and of the truth.

She stopped forcing herself to reason, for she needed to save her own life first. She kneeled down on the ground and put her head close to the crack of the wooden cart. Her eyes followed it as it stomped on the donkey's remains, threw it up in the air with the razor teeth, and snapped at it with lightening speed. Ginny felt herself go cold; nausea had overcame her stomach region.

Her wand was no where in sight. It was impossible to try to defeat it.

She clawed at the earth with her fingers, as a dog would do, to get a better view so she would know when to run for all that was good. It felt her presence, she could tell. It sniffed in the air and did a reptilian smile. The scaled nostrils flared up and down, taking in the scent of every forest pinecone, animal fur, every creature. She then became drained of hope. The creature was too sharp to be fooled by her, and if she tried to run he would catch her before she reached five feet.

It came a step closer to her. All she could do now was wait and feel for it to come, the it being the dragon along with death. The ground shook once more. She did not want to go yet; her brothers would not be able to bear another family death. Aunt Titania and Ron was depending on her to her to bring in part of the money needed to feed them all too. Its massive foot hit the ground again. Ginny wanted to experience so much more than just a little part of her life. She wanted to have at least a first kiss before she died. Her thoughts, unfortunately, had no effect on the dragon. It never stopped. It came until she felt it's breath flow into the wagon and tickle the hairs on her hands.

Ginny's heart pounded faster than it ever did before, and sweat trickled down her forehead. She shut her eyes and made a fast decision. She knocked herself against the wooden boards unconscious to die easily.

A dreadful headache woke her up, and--not to mention--a splash of water. She got up quickly, still thinking to defend herself, but did not find it the best thing to do because it only worsened her pain.

It was nighttime and a fire was already made in front of her. Along with the fire was the back of a man in a purple cloak. He turned around and the hood fell off, revealing a head of pale blonde hair and handsome features. His mouth was set in a straight line and he looked like he was annoyed at her presence.

"Draco Malfoy? No you aren't are you? You wouldn't be traveling without your servants." she said. He only intensified his aggravated stare after she spoke.

"I do have a servant with me actually." He smirked and dropped the bucket he was holding on to the floor." He pulled aside his cloak to let a tiny house elf, dressed in rags as was common with their kind, to appear. It had long pointy ears and big doleful eyes that were droopy at the ends.

"Hello, Miss. Miss should know that Master saved Misses life so Miss should be thankful. Ginny loosened her shoulders and gaped. She couldn't believe a Malfoy would do more than lift a finger to help her. She rubbed her upper arm and bite her lip. There was nothing she knew that she could say to express her gratitude. But she remembered the blood on the dragon teeth, and spoke.

"Mr. Ferris, where is he? He isn't dead is he?"

"I saw him a mile from the forest. He says that he apologizes for leaving you. Your friends are loyal...not." Ginny felt hurt by Mr. Ferris' betrayal. She had known him for years and considered him a part of her family.

"I--thanks. I didn't know if I would be alive to see another person."

"Hey, Weasley, I did it only as sport, I didn't do it because I wanted to. And the buffoon here was the one who nagged me to saving your behind."

"Oh, I thank you too. What is your name?" The elf didn't look up from the ground but kept concentrating on his crusted, green feet. "Hello?" When he noticed that she was calling for him his wide blue eyes grew three times wider. Draco rolled his and poked at the logs with a crooked stick.

"Gurnny, Miss. Gurnny so sorry for not answering, Miss, but Gurnny did not think that Miss would speak to a low creature such as Gurnny. I will punish myself to prove my sorrow if Miss favors it."

"I favor it." Draco gave out a short mean laugh. She shot him an angry glance and stopped Gurnny before his raised hands meet the side of his head.

"I don't know what your problem is. Every chance you get you throw your bad spirit into things. Why don't you let the good side take over once in a while. It'll certainly make everyone else's lives easier," she mumbled the last part but said the rest in confidence. He smirked and pulled out the wand he had in his pocket. Ginny stared at it with wary eyes and saw it roll up and down in the air, saw the sparks that flew out of the ends, and heard the words chanted by his mouth.

"MMMHMHMFFM!" were the sounds that came next. He had sealed her mouth tight and bound her arms and legs with a magic spell. It felt most uncomfortable and the situation worsened as he blew out the fire. The blackened streaks on the log faded into the dark blue night. Draco laid down on the floor with a pillow under his head and his cloak over himself while the elf lay far away, but close enough to attend to his master's wishes fast. Gurnny flashed her a look of remorse, but turned in fear back to his area.

She struggled to break the bonds, but it did no good. She tried to think up of a way to get free, but no dependable plans were struck. She gave up and leaned against a tree. As tired as she was she did not want to go to sleep. She didn't trust Draco when she had her back turned. He was a conniving devil who would give up a sack full of gallons just to see a miserable face. Even so, her day's events got the best of her.

Light came through the gaps of lush green leaves, which were unnoticed the night before, and shone onto her lids. She grimaced and woke to find herself bouncing on top of a chestnut brown horse along the countryside. She could see a village ahead and the tops of a gray castle.

"What?" she said. Ginny tried to sit up, but found herself stuck to the horse, probably by a charm. But she could talk and was right next to Draco, who was walking beside the horse casually with Gurnny by him. She took that advantage. "DRACO!" She could see him tense up, the closet surprised reaction she had witnessed from him.

"Weasley, what do you think shouting will get you? Nothing. You're near my village now," he said coolly.

"What do you mean your village? Do you still think you're royalty? Your family may be wealthy but that doesn't make you royalty."

"You're wrong. I am royalty." he laughed.

"You may think that if you saved my life I would have to look at you with kindness and all of that, but the truth cannot be pushed aside. This is incredible. I have never meet anybody as pigheaded, ignorant, totally b--" she stopped when he shoved in her face a ring. It was an emerald gem with a surrounding gold glow. Dragons swirled inside the green depths. This was the sign. All magical royalty had rings similar to his but with different colors and family signs.

She looked at him with her brown eyes and he returned it with an arrogant cold gray stare.

"It is true, Miss. Master is the nephew of King Orephelius." Gurnny said. Ginny had almost forgotten he was there. Gurnny didn't talk much; he would just look at his bare feet or the surrounding nature most of the time.

"B--but if you're this nephew of a king, why didn't you make it known?" She paused to look at his face that held the same proud smirk. Royal or not, he did not stop being the jerk he was. "Because you flaunted your wealth whenever you had the chance to back at Hogwarts." The elf frowned at her words, but Draco only tilted his head, letting his hair across his eyes. Their eyes locked and Ginny became transfixed for a moment, but quickly shook herself from it.

"This village isn't excellent in anything. Basically a below average town. Stupid really. My status from there wouldn't get much admiration with all the links my friends have. Of course, you wouldn't know that, now would you?" Ginny gave a lethal glare and had the strongest desire to punch him.

"I need to go to Liefdesverhall Bakery. Do you know where that is?" She said with an insensate tone.

"Yes, your friend, the one that left you, said it was located at my village. He was too much of a pansy to go back even when I told him the dragon was dead."

"You don't have to call him that! You don't know him. He might have a good reason for doing what he did."

"Whatever, Weasley. Live in your fantasyland. I will be at my uncle's palace with good food, women, and entertainment."

"I'm disgusted at the thought women would even touch you." He gave a short haughty laugh in return.

"Weasley, even you have to admit that I am a man with the charms, face, and body..." She blushed at this, "to get any girl I want."

"Looks can't do as much as you think because no female would want to be with a moron!"

"Weasley, youu should know, you can't hide your lust with that red face of your's." Ginny was only pink before but with this new comment she did indeed turn a shade of light cherry.

"Arrogance has clouded your mind to stop working, because you can't even separate your brainless fans from the ones that see the ugly in you." She had to stop to breathe because of the tension that was starting to develop from her stomach. Much of it contributed to the fact that she was bond to the horse and couldn't sit up.

"Mhmm. I'm sure, Weasley, I'm sure." He turned and walked the horse up to the village gates. Gurnny had a slight smile on his face and if he were not too afraid it would have been an amused look. As they entered she said to him, "You could at least unbind me." He answered,

"No."


	2. Chapter 2

Note: Yes, I know I'm very slow at updating. Sorry! ^_^'. I get dry on creative juices on some days. I hope you all enjoy though. The next chapter will have more shocking revelations and action, I promise. 

And no I don't own any J.K Rowling stuff. Anything you recognize from her does not--in any way--belong to me.

"Pig snouts, pig feet, and pig_lets_ for sale. Three knuts an ounce. Very reasonable, very reasonable!" shouted a lady behind a filthy table. 

"Buy now while they're still comin. Liver of pixie, mermaid tear, and--the ever potent--unicorn hair." Stalls upon stalls were lined up against every possible space. Some were set up behind another and others crammed along narrow spaces; not one corner was free. The feet of many people that went in and out, throughout the decades, dirtied the once pure cobblestones. All the excitement there was shown clearly on the children being pulled along by their parents, and the numerous vendors eager to make a sale.

"Lad, how much for the pretty girl you've got there? I have two gallons." said a globose man in sweat-stained working clothes. He looked at Ginny hungrily, exploring her body with his eyes. She felt like vomiting. Draco raised his eyebrows, appearing to be interested at the offer.

"Two gallons you say? How about five? She might not be worth that much but you seem to be a man who's in great need." The man thought hard for a moment, causing a pained face to appear.

"Draco, don't you dare. I'm not for sale; go away!" she shouted to them both. 

"Ten for a troublesome one like her? I'd get a better price for a nice, quiet cabaret singer."

"I suppose so, but you could shut her up by a charm." 

"I said I'm not for sale!" she screamed, attracting attention from several passerbys.

"Er...but I don't know much. Never went to school, you see."

"Are you all deaf?" she said. Draco sighed and pulled out his wand. He quickly performed the spell and Ginny's mouth was shut tight again. 

"I guess then it's no deal." He led the horse away with Gurnny following his tracks. She could hear the "customer" mumbling obscene words as they were turning a corner. 

The noise and hustle of the crowd toned down when they came to a brighter area of the village. The sun, and other things, seemed to favor that side rather than the main area of the market place. Colorful flowers were placed on windowsills and the road was much cleaner. 

As they came further down the street, there appeared a small shop with double doors. The light that was reflected from the polished knobs and windows made Ginny look away. On top of the doors was a yellow sign that said Liefdesverhall Bakery in fancy cursive.

Draco walked up the steps and went in. He didn't come back out for some time.

"Miss?" said Gurnny while he was away, "Master might seem hard at times, but he is actually kind."

"Hmph," was Ginny's high-pitched reply. Gurnny turned his eyes big at this and persisted to get her to see him in a different way.

"But Miss he really is, truly is." Gurnny looked around nervously and walked up close. "If Miss will not tell a soul, Gurnny will tell a secret." He whispered. "Will Miss tell?" 

__

What could it hurt? she thought. Ginny shook her head and Gurnny continued. "Once Gurnny did a bad, bad thing. Gurnny was cleanin the floors ever so carefully, like Gurnny always does because people can break things when things are done too quickly. But Miss knows that of course, silly Gurnny. Then Gurnny heard a loud sound. It go...BOOM!" He spread his arms and slowly drew his mouth into a big O for dramatization."So Gurnny got nervous and slipped on mop, and then the handle of the mop knocks over the big white head of the great Senior Master and it breaks. Gurnny got real scared so he goes to bash himself on the head. Senior Master comes out with Master and....and, Miss, don't tell anybody but Master was hurt. There was blood on him, Gurnny saw! So Senior Master comes out and he's very angry, very angry. Senior Master grabs Gurnny by the neck like this, " He placed one hand over the long green neck of his and shook it wildly. "Then Senior Master was about to use his wand to perform a spell on Gurnny, but Master stops him. Master was already weak too. Senior Master puts me down and does the spell on Master instead. Gurnny rushes to Master's side and takes care of Master Draco till he was healed. Gurnny was so touched that Gurnny cried for weeks. Gurnny still can't stop when Gurnny thinks about it." He took out an ancient looking piece of gray cloth and blew his long nose in it.

Before Ginny had time to respond, Draco came out of the door. "This matter seems to be settled. I got a reward and by the looks of their faces, you're going to get punished." When he did not get the satisfying grumbles from her, he became suspicious. "What're you all up to?" Ginny rolled her eyes and shook her head. _It couldn't possibly be true. I just can't believe him_, she thought. 

"Huh," was all he said. Then he grabbed Ginny by the waist, slung her over his shoulders, and entered the bakery doors. Her mind screamed for release, but somewhere in her subconscious there was another feeling: pleasure. She knew it wasn't supposed to be but his warmth soothed her tired muscles and gave her peace. 

And then he dropped her on the bakery floor.

The binding charm wore off as she hit the ground. She was sure there was going to be bruises all over her body by tomorrow. When she turned tell him off, he had already left. "How rude," she said under her breath.

"How rude indeed," came a voice from behind her. She was an elegant woman, gaunt but poised. The graying hairs on her head were pulled back into a twisted bun. This accompanied the grand purple dress she wore. An intimidating figure she was as she looked down on Ginny. 

Ginny graced herself with a rubric blush out of embarrassment for appearing so inept and shabby in front of this suspected matriarch, and a little bit out of anger for Draco--who was the cause of it. "I'm very sorry," she began to say as she pushed herself up.

Her words were apparently ignored. The lady put on an apologetic smile on her face for the few customers that were in the shop. Her wrinkled, slender fingers motioned Ginny to a small dark room. They walked into it and she soon found that it was an entrance area for three other rooms.

Ginny straightened herself as best as she could. She wanted to at least try to save what was left of the good first impression. "Ma'm..." she had began to say.

"You will call me Mistress Gavina. I am not Ma'm, Miss, or any other title you could possibly conjure for me." With that she drew from a small black pouch, that she had kept tied to her sides, a glittering silver key ring. And what were attached to this were not keys but tiny wands. From this collection she drew out the shortest one and waved it over the door to her right.

The door clicked and opened to a narrow staircase. This was dark also and it started to make Ginny wonder if her new boss ever used charms to light the store up. When they had arrived at the top, the Mistress pulled out yet another wand. 

Ginny noticed the room was larger than it could have been without magic."Have a seat," Mistress Gavina said. Ginny pulled out a cushioned one in front of the Mistress' desk and sat down. 

"Mistress Gavina, I haven't had a chance to apologize so I will do it now. I didn't intend to come here in this manner. See, I originally journeyed from my home with what was a family friend, but somehow or another we strayed from the planned path. Then I was left by myself to face a dragon, but soon became unconscious. I awoke to find that I was saved by an old...acquaintance--who must have told you all of his heroic acts, with incredible details, already." She finished and hoped that it would be accepted as the truth, because it was all very true, and she just had a sure feeling that her last sentence was accurate also.

"I have heard from him. It still does not explain, however, why this young deliverer carried you into my shop," the Mistress paused to take a seat, "and disrupted the peaceful atmosphere that my customers were before enjoying." 

"I..." Ginny did not want, of all people, her boss to know Draco Malfoy had binded her up like a slave. It was positively humiliating, as if she needed more of that. "I had a cramp in my leg so I needed some assistance. But I'm fine now." Mistress Gavina eyed her disbelievingly, but she took it as the truth for now.

"Fine, but I do expect you to not ever do something similar again. Understood?"

"Yes, perfectly." She was relieved that her excuse had been partly accepted. They both got up and exited her office. Right before the door closed on her face, Ginny let her eyes wander around the room for a quick second. She noticed that it was very well kept, although it wasn't a very cheerful place to be in. And right there on a polished book shelf, almost hidden from sight, was a beautifully crafted, mahogany jewelry box.

Ginny had been lead through the middle door where the kitchen was located. There were a total of three people in charge of the baking. One was the head chef, the other one was the second in command, and the third was a young apprentice. They had all been very formal with her. Ginny guessed that because they were so busy, they didn't have time to make a real introduction.

Mistress Gavina pointed to a counter where a lot of dust was clouding up. At first, she wasn't able to see any person, but then a child's head rose. She had stunning, very light, blue eyes and long brown hair. Her face was chubby, as she still had yet to loose her baby fat, but she had a thin figure. The pretty child greeted her with a quirky smile.

"This is Puellula Muliercula; she is in charge of the cleaning. I've already informed her ahead of time of you. You will be assisting her in little of her chores. Your main job is delivering. Your Aunt Trinta said you are skilled at broom riding through obstacles and difficult weather conditions, am I right?"

"I am experienced. I played qudditch for a while back in my school."

"Good, you will need all that experience. Delivering is much different from flying for sport. The weight of the products changes the body's balance, so knowing how to fly skillfully at the start is easier. Puellula will take it from here. I have other work to attend to." Gavina pinched her flowing skirt with one hand and walked out.

"So how do you like it so far?" came an adult voice. Ginny looked around the room for the person who spoke, but only saw the three chefs working away and Puellula. "Yes, I'm talking to you." She looked around once more but found no one the voice might belong to. Suddenly, Puellula stomped to where Ginny was standing and tugged at her sleeve. She looked into Ginny's brown eyes with a mischievous look, and Ginny stared at her, still not making the connection. "Boo." 

"Oh my Merlin, I'm so sorry. I didn't know..." she stopped herself before she could make a rude statement

"It's all right. Many people have mistaken me for a twelve-year-old when I'm actually thirty-five. I'm a haesi; there are a few of us out there now so you might not have heard of us."

"No I'm afraid I haven't." The friendly Puellula wasted no time just standing about. She put her hand in Ginny's and dragged her out of the kitchen to the entrance area. From there, they went into the left room, up a brighter flight of stairs, and into a cozy average-sized bedroom. What was peculiar about it was that half of the room was painted a different color from the other half. One side was a light orange and the other was a sky blue. The furniture also matched each of the half's colors.

"I used to have my wand change the wall color too. I haven't done that in such a long time, it's very nice though," Ginny commented.

"Thanks. You can change it anytime you want. I don't mind at all--I just wanted to do something special with the other side."

She nodded with appreciation and pulled out a small brown thing out of her pocket. It was her luggage. Gurnny had charmed it for her while she had slept. Ginny poked at it with her wand and it expanded until it was it's normal size.

"That's a neat trick."

"It is. A friend of mine did it for me."

"Was it that handsome blonde man? I saw him talking to old Gavina." Ginny started to laugh at her.

"What? What's wrong with that?" grumbled Puellula. Ginny wiped a tear from her eye and chuckled a bit more.

"I'm sorry but that blonde man you speak of is really not the type to help a person."

"Didn't he save you from a dragon? I just _happened_ to have listened to their conversation." she giggled.

"Yeah but it was different. He was out of his mind at that time."

"Are you two in..." Her eyes sparkled, "L-O-V-E?" Ginny went bug eyed and shook her head vigorously.

"**NO**!" she cried, sickened.

"All right, but I'm telling you he is one fine piece of work. Even I have to admit it and I'm older than him." Puellula whistled at the thought. Ginny shook her head, shocked that such words could come out of a child's body, even though Puellula was mentally an adult. Fine, she was shocked that an adult would even make such a comment.

She began to unpack her things as her companion flopped onto her own bed. "The old bat is allowing me time to show you around."

"That's nice of her," Ginny said as she put a pair of robes in the drawer.

"But I'll have to make it up on my free time." Puellula twirled a lock of hair around her finger.

"I can see why you don't like her much. You do know that you don't have to show me around?"

"No, I want to and it's only a few hours on the weekend."

"So tell me a little about this town and my job," she went over to her window and opened it to let the remaining daylight shine in.

"Your job is going to be a very tiresome one, but you'll get used to it. The King is known to make good choices that benefit our village, so we're not very poor and not rich either. He's also known as a very sexually active man. Queen Abigail was pregnant _fifteen_ times, and he has mistresses all over. I heard that the reason...Oh no I don't know if I should tell you." Puellula waited for a few seconds but couldn't contain herself. "All right I'll do it. You're a hard negotiator, Virginia. Our bakery was selected just a week ago to be the next provider of bread services to the palace. Now, Liefdesverhall is good, but it isn't so top notch that we'd beat the award winning Montre Bakery two streets ahead. There's a rumor around, and remember you didn't get it from me, saying that the reason for King Orephelius to stop ordering from Montre is because of their delivery girl."

"The delivery girl? Did she do a bad job?"

"No, no she did a fine job. The snobs up in Montre wouldn't have anybody less than perfect anyways. The problem was the girl was too easy on the eyes. They say that King Orey in the big castle got to her and..." She made a forward swiping motion around her stomach area.

"He got her pregnant?" Puellula sighed and nodded. She felt disgusted, and would have made light of the situation if she was not the next delivery girl to be going up the palace. "What happened to the girl?"

"Nobody knows. It's the biggest mystery next to who Prince Jacob is going to choose for his bride."

"Puellula, I'm not going to end up like that girl," she declared.

"Of course you're not Virginia." Puellula walked over to her side and gave her a jocular punch.

"I'm really not. I don't care what happens. I'm not going to be some girl who's going to be taken advantage of. I--I'm going to fight back. Well, not exactly. I'll probably stun him or something. By the way, you can call me Ginny."

"Not a good idea, Ginny. Orey will abuse his powers to frame you for a crime. You'll loose your job and end up in prison, I'm sorry to say. Listen, I'm sure the last delivery girl was the one who tempted him. Just stay out of his way and you'll be fine. I really shouldn't have said anything in the first place."

"No, it's good that I know." Puellula turned around to see the sun setting.

"I'm going to take you out on a nice dinner and show you my haunts. We'll take your mind off of it." Ginny gave a slight smile and followed her new friend out. She was going to have to face a powerful pervert and, not to mention, have possible encounters with that prat Draco Malfoy again. 

"What a peachy spot I've gotten myself into," she mumbled as she stepped out into town.


	3. Chapter 3

Note: Yes, yes it has come: what you all have been waiting for. This chapter is a little longer than the others, which is why I'm kind of surprised. I mean, I did it all in one day so wouldn't you expect it to be shorter too when you're not given much time? Enough of that, enjoy you kooky readers, you. ^_^

*I don't own anything from J.K. Rowling.*

__

Every area on her body longed for more of his caresses. Soft lips touched each other. Slowly he began to move down toward her throat, then to her chest. Ginny touched his light, silky hair, but she couldn't see just exactly what color they were. She looked into his eyes and could not make out what color they were either. 

"Do you love me?" she asked, as her hands clutched his shoulders, as his mouth moved higher to meet her neck. He did not answer her, but trailed his tongue slowly into a neck crevice, making her gasp. 

Reluctantly, she pushed him a little aside and asked her question again. "Do you..?" He took her chin in his hand and stared at her. She could see his longing for her in his eyes' depths. Ginny's lover opened his mouth, but instead of speaking he hungrily took her lips into his. His hands began to trail down her bare sides.

Ginny began to cry. He saw the tears drip down her face and kissed them away. 

She held him, afraid to let him go and yet she knew she had to. He did not say the words and so he did not feel them. 

Suddenly, his body pressed against hers with much force. She pressed against him and wrapped her legs around his body. He would have gone further if it were not the flames that appeared on his back.

Her lover was soon ablaze. He screamed and tried to swipe them away. The terrified Ginny went for her wand, but it was nowhere in sight. With little hope, she put all of her effort into kicking the fire, feeling her flesh melt.

She could only watch helplessly as they took his life. Ginny could do nothing as the fire engulfed her love's hands, and the lips that were kissing her just a few moments ago. And she sobbed with agony as she her heart split with sorrow. 

When they had taken him entirely, they left her. The fire left her to live without him. Ginny shook with pain. With defeat already in her mind, she let out one last horrible cry of woe.

"Ginny," said a voice from fire. She looked to see her parents' heads come forth,, looking at her in concern.

"Mum? Dad?" she whimpered. The familiar kind faces nodded. Ginny broke out in sobs. "I've missed you so much. You don't know how many times I cry at night for you. I have to hide it from Ron and Aunt Trinta because it'd just make them sad too. Why couldn't you just have let the other neighbors handle the fire? Why couldn't you just have stayed at home like we wanted you too?" She went to hug them and was about to get her arms around their shoulders but then her parents went back into the flames and disappeared. Her sobs intensified and she sunk to the floor, feeling defeated and lonely. 

Ginny woke up with a start from her sleep. She had had a bad dream and that was all. Looking around, it was still nighttime at the bakery. She felt something trickle down her face, and found that it was the tears she cried for her parents' and lover's deaths.

Pulling her covers over herself once more, she lay back in bed--wide-awake now. Her mind was filled with her regretful thoughts again and it would not be cleared until much later when daylight came.

"So I heard you thrashing around in bed last night. Is there something wrong?" Puellula asked while sipping her oatmeal. Ginny stopped chewing and placed her fork down, appetite lost with the mentioning of her nightmare. She put on an artificial smile and replied with a simple, "No."

She went up to the sink and began charming her plate clean. "All right. You must be excited about today. You're going to start going to the palace." Ginny welcomed the chance to change the subject.

"I'm not all that excited, more like nervous: I really don't want to run into the king." She put her dish away and prepared for the delivery. 

"As I said, Ginny my dear, just avoid him and you'll do fine. How're you with the broom? It's been a week since you came; you should have gotten used to it a bit more by now."

"Oh, I am doing better with it. I just hope I do as well when a storm comes." She grabbed her broom and went over to the counter where the bakers left the orders. They were currently having their breakfast break so getting that warm greeting with the men was not possible.

There were four loads of boxes that needed to be carried on. She quietly commanded her broom to float so she could strap them to it. When they were secure, she waved goodbye to Puellula and flew off. 

Since she had to be careful not to damage the bread, her broom hovered a little above people's houses. If they were to drop, then she could retrieve them from the roof. 

A breeze went past her, giving Ginny a pleasant feeling as she speed by the heads of the busy town's people. Her days had grown quit busy, with all the orders. But even with all the tiresome acts she had to perform she was glad she was helping her family.

After ten minutes, she reached the palace gates. Her business had to be stated and her pass had to be shown before the guards would let her in. She dismounted her broom, but instructed it to stay afloat to hold the bread. 

It was a brilliant palace with square bushes lined up in a row; colorful trees scattered around the huge free space. The grass was an emerald green and the castle was clean. Ginny followed the cobbled path layed out for visitors and up to the big front doors. Before she could knock, a graying, tall man opened the door. He looked angry that he was disturbed.

"You must be new. The groceries are to be brought out back by the garden," he said haughtily. When he had shut the door, Ginny gave him a mocking face. 

She didn't mind walking a little further though. The sun was out and the birds were chirping, making it a nice day. She went around back, which was a brighter place to be in. There were many doors presented to her, but she instinctively went over to the largest one. It was a good choice: it was the right one.

Ginny was about to leave when she heard a flirtatious giggle come from over the bushes. _Maybe it's the king with one of his mistresses_, she thought. Curious, she went over to where the sound was coming from. The bushes were not grown very tall so all she had to do was stand on some sort of crate to see over the top. She spotted a large stone from a far. With a little spell she levitated it over to where she was and stepped on the slippery surface. 

"Do you like that?" came an oddly familiar voice. She had managed to see a little of the couple, when Ginny spotted a platinum blonde head. There was only one person she knew that had that particular color. But she had to be sure.

It was him, as far as she could see. Draco Malfoy was on a white lawn chair and a girl was sitting on his lap. He had his head behind her fair neck and his hand under her skirt. The girl's strawberry blonde curls covered her face from view. They were very concentrated on each other. 

Ginny blushed and turned away. She didn't want to be spying on _him_. She was about to get off the rock when her foot slide and she plummeted to the ground with a loud thud. Her lower body region was in slight pain, but Ginny still thought to get up as fast as she could to avoid Malfoy.

It was too late. He had apparently raced to where all the racket was and gotten his head a little above the bushes to see. Draco peered down at her with suspicious eyes. "What are you doing here, Weasley?" She did not answer him. _Maybe if I stay quiet, he won't think it's me_, she thought. 

"Stay there," he said. It was no use. Ginny got up and began to think of an excuse, but nothing would come. She forcefully willed herself to create something but it was too hard. Before she knew it time was up and Malfoy was walking over to her for an explanation. She noticed that his lips were still somewhat puffy from his snogging session, and that part of his white shirt was unbuttoned--showing some of his bare chest.

"Did you like what you saw?" he asked. His question baffled Ginny. She hadn't expected him to say that. She opened her mouth but nothing would come out. _Don't just stand there! At least say something_, she scolded. Ginny then looked at his gray eyes and observed that they were different. They held something else. It was unexplainable.

"I think you did," he said in a low tone. Draco lifted his hand to her face, but Ginny moved back. He only took a step forward. Her heart was now beating faster than ever against her chest. His soft hands cupped her face and slowly moved it up to meet his. He then kissed her. It wasn't a strong, passionate one like she had seen him give other girls back in Hogwarts, but slow and sweet.

She amazed even herself when she responded to his kiss. She didn't know what overcame her, but what they were sharing was almost magical. It felt so incredibly right, like they belonged to each other. Then she remembered that he was with another girl just a few moments ago.

She pulled away. "No," she said firmly. "I'm not going to be one of your tragic girlfriends, who get dumped by you in a few weeks." She turned and ran, not looking back to see Draco's reaction. 

The sky darkened. Gray clouds bunched together and soon raindrops fell. At first, it was only a small amount but then it poured. The bread was kept dry under a simple charm, but Ginny had let herself get wet. She didn't care anymore. Her riding costume, her hair, everything was soaked but she didn't mind. Her thoughts were somewhere else, in another place.

When she was a little girl, she had been fixated on the famous Harry Potter. In the past, she had thought she would receive her perfect first kiss by him and then they would be girlfriend and boyfriend. Live happily ever after. Instead, the last person she would have guessed gave her her first. He had picked on her family and friends ever since she could have remembered, and he was the one who she shared that special moment with. 

Even if she had accepted him, they could never be together. She bet he didn't even like her, and just wanted to play with her heart. He really was the cruel bastard that everyone knew him as, and she wanted nothing to do with someone like that.

"Arghh," she cried. It was all so messed up. Ginny let out a sneeze, her fourth one in an hour. Even with this warning, she didn't want to get out of the rain. It was somewhat comforting.

She landed on the street. The woman at the door raised her eyebrows at Ginny's wet ensemble, but she took no offense. She handed her the order, and was given the money. That was her last delivery to be made that day and Ginny couldn't have been more relived by it. Maybe now she could have some time to herself to think things through. She raised her broom up, glad that it had become light again, and flew into the dreary sky. 

Ginny had almost reached her half way point back to the bakery when she heard a distant shout. She arched her head and saw a wet blonde figure flying through the pouring rain. It was him. She did not want to see him, the person who stole that kiss from her. She bent her body against the broom handle and urged it to go faster. 

She dodged harsh wind currents by flying low to the cobble-stoned street, and since there were little people out at night, she could do it at top speed. Ginny took a quick look back to see if she had lost him, but he was still there. She supposed it was because of his quidditch skills. He wasn't so bad. Back at Hogwarts, he had _almost_ won at a game with Ginny being the new chaser.

A piled high mountain of unused lumber came ahead. She shifted her figure to the right, and lowered her body weight so she could fly into a hole created by the uneven wood cuts. Thinking she was clear of any further obstructions, she went back to normal form, but as she went out of the heap she could see that there was a close by brick wall. Using all her strength, she pulled the broom end up and soared through some pants on clothing line. Ginny straightened and looked to see if her stalker was lost.

He was not there anymore. She was about to congratulate herself when the idea of him being hurt went on. Cursing, she flew back to him. She hovered along the clothesline, the brick wall, and even ventured into the lumber hole again. All the while pictures of a bloodied, gray-eyed Malfoy filled her with dread. 

"Malfoy?" she shouted out into the night. She flew further down and called for him again, but nothing came back. Panicking, she flew wherever she thought he could have been. She just wanted Malfoy to leave her alone, not wounded. She called out some more, but received no answer.

"I'm here," said Draco, finally. He was sitting hunched on an abandoned building's doorway, near the wall. Ginny flew down and quickly went to him. Blood was trickling down his head. "Merlin, why couldn't you just have stopped. I just wanted to return your blasted wand to you!"he yelled. She ignored it and instead tried to tend to his wounds, but he stopped her.

"I've already stopped the bleeding. You don't have to do anything," he said harshly. Her face slipped into a happy mask and she backed away from him. The rain pattered on as their strangeness grew. She didn't know what else she could do.

"Can you fly?" she said with a soft voice. He looked to the floor and said that he could. "You're lying through your teeth, Malfoy." 

"How would you know?"

"One, you're not looking at me when you say it and, two, you would have already if you were able to." He didn't say anything for a while, but tried to get on his feet. He was doing all right for a second, but then when he tried to walk on his left leg he winced and stumbled onto the ground again. Draco tried to get up again, this time with his hands on the walls to support him, but he failed again. On his third try Ginny just couldn't take it anymore. It pained her to see his leg being worsened by pride.

"Stop it. I'll take you home."

"I don't need you to take me anywhere," he said with a spiteful, "Weasley."

"You're hurt and you can't fly, I'm taking you home." She was nearing him when he put his hand up to stop her in her tracks.

"No. I don't want you to take me home. Your ignorance would weigh the broom down and then we'll crash." 

"Ignorance? Oh so I guess those women you took in the past were nothing but illusions in my head. Am I crazy, Malfoy? Do you think that I just imagined all those times when I saw a girl cry to another for comfort, because you broke her heart? What about that girl you were snogging before I came?" She had begun to shout at him.

"You don't know squat about the data behind my decisions. Enough with me, now I have a question for you: how do you know that I don't consider you different? You don't." She slumped down against the wall and sat next to him. 

"It's true," she announced with a half laugh, "I don't stop to see you as a hound. I don't. But only because you're horrible to everyone." He gave her his usual smirk and said, "It's not as simple as you think it is."

She put her hand over his and stared at him with doleful eyes. "Draco Malfoy, you're never going to change, and that's why I can't be with you." They both turned away from each other. There was nothing more to be said, so Ginny charmed her broom to have a wooden seat, and took off with him at the back.

The rain had stopped, and the sky cleared up to show twinkling stars amidst the dark blanket. They traveled in silence. When they landed in front of the palace, she got off to help. She lent her hand to him, and he took it. When it was time for her to let go, his hands lingered on hers.

Without exchanging any words, she mounted onto her broom and didn't look back. When she came to the bakery, she found that the three bakers were working busily away. Everybody else was asleep. One of them asked if the reason that she was late was because of the storm, and she lied that it was.

Ginny crept into her bedroom and changed into dry clothes. She was ready to go to sleep, being physically and mentally exhausted. But as she lay there that night, wrapped in her warm blanket, she could only think of him and wondered what was wrong with herself.


	4. Chapter 4

Note: First, I want to thank everybody for their reviews. You people are so kind, I love you all! ^_^. Stick around because it's gonna get even more interesting in the later chapters.

*I don't own anything from J.K. Rowling*

Dear Ron,

I'm writing to you in good health. I hope you and Aunt Trinta are well too? Are you two eating enough? If there is anything wrong you must tell me, because if I find out you've been lying, it won't be pretty when I come home to visit.

But dear brother, I didn't write just to threaten you, even though that may have seemed like the purpose at the beginning. I'm afraid that I have broken a valuable dish, owned by my boss Mistress Gavina, and must take some money out of my wages to pay for the damages. I feel really guilty, but hopefully you and Aunt can pull through. 

And, Ron...are the daisies blooming back at home? It's nearing spring and they should be out by now. I wish I were there to see them. But I can always envision them here. They would be in bunches near the brook, so bountiful they would be that people could jump in and roll around in them. Remember when we made Mum so mad after coming home from that place, with the flowers in our mussed up hair and dirt on our clothes? Those were good times.

In a couple of months, I'll be back home for vacation, then we can make some more good memories. I can't wait. It'll be you, Aunt Trinta, our brothers, and me. One big family reunited for some glorious weeks.

Well...that's all. I'll be the same. You and Aunt Trinta will be the same too I hope? 

With all my love,

Ginny

Ginny put her quill down on to her desk and put the letter in her envelope. She hoped to mail it by the end of the week...and yet she wanted to tear it to shreds. She was lying to her family about the broken dish; it was not broken at all. In fact, she didn't even know if Mistress Gavina would put something like that around for clumsy servants to clean.

The truth was, she had caught a cold. The wet night before had been soothing for her soul, but it also weakened Ginny's body. Now Ginny had switched jobs with Puellula. Her friend had insisted she keep her normal wages, but Ginny demanded that Puellula get the money that came with the job.

"I'm an idiot," she groaned and mentally promised to never do anything stupid forever, or at least until the year was over. Ginny went over to grab her handkerchief and blew hard into it with little success. Breathing through her nose had become impossible, there were aches all over her body.

She let out a loud sneeze and used her kerchief once more. Flinging her covers back, Ginny got up. She couldn't just lie in bed all day while her family was depending on her. She put on an extra shirt and a heavy dress, grabbed her wand, and went to her first assignment: Mistress Gavina's room.

Since the mistress had business meetings in the morning's and afternoons and was only spotted in the bakery during the evenings, she was free to do the job without a critical eye. Ginny grabbed her wand and revisited the sad little staircase of Mistress Gavina's.

After opening the door, she took a look around and discovered that the room needed very little cleaning except maybe a little dusting here and there. She decided to start with the desk and charmed the dust particles to line up and march to the dustbin. As she cleaned the place up, the thought of a notorious blonde man seeped into her mind.

She unconsciously rewound the time they spent together. Their kiss with his warm lips on hers, their gentle feel, and her submission. She pictured his blank face as she rejected the idea of a relationship with him, denying that there was a possibility that they could work as she put a chair back into place.

"But it wouldn't work." she said, "Besides, he was only playing around. Yes, only playing me." Her lips turned into a firm line and she furrowed her eyebrows. _I can't believe I even thought of anything else._ Ginny moved on to the cupboards, then to the jewelry box she had seen on her first day. There was only a light layer of dust on the lid. She picked it up, but her fingers slid on the smooth surface, and the box dropped; the contents spilled out onto the wooden floor. 

She bent down on her knees and gathered the three items up. One was a dusty gold ring; the other was an old black hair ornament, both appearing to be of little worth. The last, being an unusual necklace, she handled carefully. It was made out of a light pink stone and it hung on an incredibly thin, sliver chain. As she picked it up, it sparkled on every area. The stone was in the shape of a heart, half of heart to be more exact, and was beautiful.

Ginny was about to put it away, but was stopped by a sound from behind her. It came from a closet door. "Funny, I didn't notice that there before," she murmured. The sound was a small tinkle, like from a bell. It came to her sharp and clear. Ginny brushed it off and loosened her grip on the necklace, but then the tinkle came again, this time with a partner. Soon, it was no longer alone; it became a whole song. It was like something out of a ballet, perhaps the music to an exciting scene.

Whatever it was, it was calling to her. With the necklace in her grasp, she walked over there with curiosity. Ginny wondered if there might be a music box behind the door. She grabbed hold of the knob and opened it. Stepping inside the room, she found that it was pitch black. She listened to the music to find her way. The song sounded from a far away place, but she kept walking. Down the room she went, only the music and the sound of her own footsteps to comfort her. 

After a few minutes, Ginny doubted if she should have gone inside. _But I would need to go inside the mistress's closet to clean anyways, _she thought. When it seemed like it would never end, or that she was lost, the music stopped. Before there was time to worry, the whole room lighted up. She covered her eyes at the sudden change, but as soon as the stinging subsided, she opened them wide with amazement.

Dresses were hung all over a tall, gold-painted room. Dresses of every color, fashion, fabric. There was a magnificent green velvet one hung way up near the ceiling and a forbidding red was placed at the bottom. There were enough dresses in the room to satisfy even the most desiring of women. In the middle of the room, there was a fully body mirror, and a glass case that held a lovely blue dress. Unable to contain herself, Ginny went over and got it out. She admired the crescent moon neckline, with delicate white lace. The bottom dress folds neatly came together under the thin V stitch, and some blue threaded swirls adorned the back. 

She pressed it against her, and held her wavy locks up while looking into the mirror. The dress was gorgeous. Feeling daring, she tried it on. It was a good fit, maybe a bit too loose, but that wasn't much of a problem. She slowly twirled around and inspected herself in the mirror. It looked nice, but her nose was red from her cold and she needed to brush her hair. 

Ever since she was a little girl, she always wanted pretty things for her own, but her family couldn't afford it, so she was always hungry for them. When she grew older, she was more mature and considerate of her family's position, but that want never went away. When she saw all of those gowns, one possibly worth more than everything she owned, it was understandable that she would get out of hand.

"Blue suits you," Ginny turned around and saw Mistress Gavina at the doorway. She clasped her hands and blushed with shame. 

"I'm so sorry, Mistress Gavina, I came in to clean but then I saw all of these--" Ginny swept her hand around the room, "I'll understand if you want to fire me."

"How did you get into this room?" she asked, with a tone that didn't hint of anger.

"I don't know. I just heard this music--"

"A bell like song, correct? I see you have the necklace too." Mistress Gavina said with excitement. It was the first time Ginny had seen her interested. Usually the mistress walked around with much dignity and only wore a discontent face when something disastrous happened.

"Yes. I accidentally knocked over your jewelry box and took the necklace with me." She watched as her boss smiled with joy, and held her wrinkled face in her hands. She appeared relieved, happy, and in disbelief at the same time. After blinking much, the mistress looked around the room with wonder. Gavina then went over to the dresses and embraced them as if they were family. She took in their scent and touched as much as she could, all while softly saying, "I thought they were lost forever."

"Sorry to interrupt you, Mistress, but what exactly is this place?" Gavina put her arms down to her side and let another smile escape. She seemed to have shed a couple of years just by being so joyful. 

"I'll tell you whatever you want, but lets get some chairs in here. We mustn't wrinkle that dress you're wearing by sitting on the floor." She levitated a two chairs into the room. When they were settled, she began.

"It happened very long ago, when I was in my youth, about your age. Back then, my passion was dancing. I slept it, dreamt it; it was what I needed to live on. I didn't care much about anything else. If my parents would have let me, I would have become a street performer, but they didn't. They considered it a scandalous profession that was only a little better than prostitution. So if I couldn't dance on the streets, I would dance in balls, though their slow pace bores me at least I could do something.

My parents thought it was acceptable, making myself known to polite society. They didn't know I sometimes broke away from the insipid ball room patterns into a style of my own. 

With all these balls, I needed dresses, prefect dresses because I am a perfectionist and I wanted everything to be that way, especially when it came to my passion. But there wasn't a witch or wizard out there who would have the spells to make them as quick and as well as I called for. One day, someone mentioned to my mother that there was a woman she knew able to meet the requirements. We sent for her right away. When she did come, we received quite a shock. She looked like a little girl, but was in actuality a young woman. Her name was Petra. First we doubted her abilities, but when she showed us one of her dresses that she created in a single hour, I was won over.

I soon had the best dresses in the balls. Then something tragic happened. My father lost his title as duke and we had to stop many of my luxuries, including Petra. 

After a few years, I married my late husband, the baker. He disapproved of my dancing, so I stopped. Yes, it was incredibly hard for me. I would even sneak in quick sessions when he was away. I had to give it up, though; I had to make my husband happy. It was a part of the my vows when I married him. He never knew about the dresses and if he did he wouldn't be able to find them. No one except for my parents, Petra, and I did.

When my husband passed away, I became engrossed in my work and slowly stopped dancing. One day, I tried to find the secret room, but it didn't show up for me. I was devastated, I couldn't believe it locked me out. 

Years passed and I took in Petra's daughter, Puellula, in as my house and store maid. I've asked Puellula if her Mum had mentioned anything about dresses and secrets before she died, but she said that she didn't and so I gave up hope. Now you've found it out. That's why I am not angry. Rest assured that I am very glad. I have one question, however, what did you do to find the door?"

"I'm not certain. I remember picking up this necklace, the music started playing, and then the door appeared."

"There was not anything else? I suspect that the room rejected me because I had lost my passion. The emotions you were feeling could have played a part in the unlocking."

"I--I, well, there were..."Ginny didn't want her to know that she was thinking about Malfoy. Besides, she sincerely thought her feelings for him didn't even compare to Gavina's love for dancing.

"I see. I know now," The mistress nodded her head with a deeper understanding. Taking in a lighter voice she said, "Virginia, I give you this room and everything in it."

"Excuse me, Mistress. Could you repeat that, I misheard you,"

"I give all of these gowns to you, Virginia Weasley. All of them."

"No...I, I can't. Oh, no! Why? I'm but a maid, I don't go dancing."

"You must learn to accept this room's decisions. It has a mind of its own, you see. Even if I kept them, what would _I _do with these dresses? I'll only get a good laugh at myself if I try to wear them again. When you..." she took Ginny into her hands and stood up, "fit them perfectly.

"It's just all so much. How will I ever repay you?"

"You don't. If you try to, _then_ you can worry about loosing a job." Mistress Gavina walked to the door, and before she left she said, "I'll leave you to have a few minutes, but remember you still need to clean the store. By the way, you'll need the necklace to use the room. In other words, don't bother putting it back in the jewelry box."

Ginny quickly stood up. "I just have one more question." Gavina stopped in her steps and faced Ginny expectantly. Ginny took in a deep breath, preparing herself for Gavina's answer. "How many dresses are there, exactly?"

The mistress smiled. "Let me see. Well I haven't even touched many of them. Petra created one hundred and fifty-three...or was it fifty? No...no. It was--it was fifty-two. One hundred and fifty-two were made. I had to sell fifty to pay my husband's debts when he died so there are one hundred and two left. Enjoy." And she then left, leaving Ginny in awe.

"One hundred and two..."she repeated, not yet understanding, not yet believing. "One hundred and two sashes, one hundred and two fabrics, one hundred and two. I own one hundred and two things in my wardrobe...I own...one hundred and two things in my wardrobe!" She gasped. Then she squealed. She hopped around the room and laughed. Even though she would not have a chance to wear these dresses, at least she knew that she had something if an occasion came up.

She managed to regain her composure after a while and changed back into her working clothes. Ginny felt drab in them now that she had experienced what it felt like to wear a gown. She closed the door and pocketed the necklace. 

She cleaned the rest of the room in a happy mood. When she had moved on to the kitchen, the back door opened to reveal an angry Puellula. 

"Ginny I have something to tell you." Puellula said gravely.

"I have something to tell you too, Puellula. It's incredible. I don't think you'll even believe me!" she said, ecstatic.

"Oh no. You're happy too. I'm really sorry I have to spoil your day. I really am, but you need to know this."

"All right, but I'm sure it's not that bad." Puellula walked around the room and bit her pinky nail.

"Hmmm," she said nervously. She pulled out a chair and sat down, twisting her hair around her fingers. "You might want to sit down too." Ginny went for a three-legged stool. Puellula started, but then stopped. She tried again. "I...no--you see." She sighed.

"I was making the delivery to the palace. The lady at the door saw me and commented on how I was such an adorable little girl and invited me to have some candy. I thought to myself, boy, she's a real idiot but took her on her offer anyways. Since I was a little early in my deliveries, I snuck out from her sight and wandered around. I've always wanted to see the inside of the palace, see. It was all magnificent and everything, but that isn't the point. So I wandered around down a big room. Then I heard some footsteps so I hid behind a big pot. The footsteps that I heard belonged to that blonde man--"

"Draco Malfoy?" Ginny asked.

"Yes, that's the one. He came very close to where I was. This Draco character was practically breathing on me because he was looking for something. I got scared that he'd catch me and tried to crawl further away from him, but there was little room. I myself breath when he moved away from the pot and to the table with a large vase. He looked behind him and I already knew then that there was something fishy going on. 

Next, this Draco pulled out from him a brown book and slid it under the vase. I think he was going to say a spell because he pulled out his wand, but then some blonde woman came down from the stairs and called for him. When he was gone, I pulled out the book and read some of it. He turned out very pompous, such a big head for a small body.

Anyways, I came to one of the parts and it mentioned you." She eyed Ginny now, and chose her words carefully. "Now this next part isn't going to be easy to hear."

"Just go on, Puellula," she said with a steady voice. Part of her didn't want to know, but if she didn't what would become of her?

"O.K. He wrote about his sick plan. He said that he would first kiss you to reel you in and then take you, then break you." Puellula held Ginny's hands to offer comfort.

What was she supposed to feel? Hadn't she suspected this all along? There was nothing between them in the first place. She could see it all now. The kiss he gave her, it was just an act. She wanted to cut those lips of his off and rub salt on the wounds. That rainy night when she thought he was disappointed because they couldn't be together, it really was disappointment for failing his goal. She was right with her instincts all along, he was the sickest hound alive.

"Ginny, are you all right?" Puellula asked with concern. She had had a far off look on.

"No. But Malfoy is going to feel even crappier when I'm through with him," she declared.

"What are you going to do?"

"Play along. Give him a kiss or two. After that, I'll break him like he planned to do with me. Then maybe a leg and arm."

There would be no sympathy, nothing. It was an all out war, only Draco wouldn't be informed. Ginny was not going to let him get away with what he did. 

She wouldn't be able to break his heart, since he didn't have one, but she could kill something else of his.


	5. Chapter 5

Note: Here begins my continuation of the story, after having left it for five years. For more information, see my profile. I encourage all other fanfiction writers to finish their stories as well :T. Enjoy!

The following morning was a Sunday. Ginny opened her eyes and felt propelled by energy she could only describe as murderous. She flung open her windows to a bright day and got dressed. Last night, she had all the time she should've spent sleeping plotting and scheming to make Draco Malfoy regret he'd ever even breathed on her.

Puellula was already up making breakfast in her night garment, hair in a big ball of frizz, and dark circles under her eyes. The two early-bird bakers that were there seemed to sit as far away from Puellela and her bad aura as they could, holding their bowls away from the table and sipping it as quickly as possible. When they saw Ginny with a venomous cloud around her, they immediately gulped down any portion of their porridge that they had and sprinted out the door.

"Well, goodbye," said Ginny, an eyebrow raised. "Men." At that she grabbed a bowl of meal and drowned herself in it. Puellula let out a deep sigh and sat down from across Ginny with heaps of sausages and pancakes that could've fed six sailors. Ginny looked up from her own self-misery and got a good look at Puellula, whose face had seen better days. Despite the fact she had the inability to age, she managed to look woefully tired out by life. "This is the first time I've ever seen you not cheerful. Is something wrong?" Now that Ginny thought about it, she's been here for a solid two months and yet she didn't know much about her roommate other than the very basics.

Puellula stopped gnawing on her egg fried in bacon fat and her child-like face scrunched up in pain. For a moment, she tittered on the verge of an emotional overflow, but she held herself back. A second later, her pained expression worked itself in again and Ginny could see her every muscle fighting against her feelings. Ginny went over to Puellula and gingerly touched her shoulder. On the point of contact, Puellula burst into a loud cry and began to dump all the contents of her plate into her mouth "Stop eating!", Ginny cried, horrified. Puellula shook her head at that and stuck a whole pancake in her mouth, choking on it through her sobs. "Just tell me what happened," Ginny said as loudly as she could in fear that Puellula's cries would muffle out any other sounds. Slowly, she gulped down the mess, and said in the quietest voice Ginny had ever heard from her, "My fiancee...he..left. Do you know--how...hard it is for my people to find each other? We are adults trapped in children's bodies. What man would want a child as his wife? My love...my heart. Oh, Ginny it hurts--like it isn't even there anymore. He took it from me! He took it from me and ran off with it." She couldn't say anymore and stuffed another mixture of pancakes and sausages into her mouth.

"Ahem." Mistress Gavina had ascended down the stairs from her master bedroom in elegant attire. At that, Ginny stepped away from Puellula; Puellula spit out a glob of slimy breakfast mush, and stopped crying. They both stood up straight and properly curtsied. Gavina went over to the kitchen mirror to smooth out her dress and carefully put on her gloves. The whole thing took only thirty seconds, but to the two girls it seemed like hours had passed. Suddenly, she turned slightly to the right and addressed Puellula that way. "I will be needing my Sunday dinner tonight. The restaurant I usually dine in has closed for unexplainable reasons. I trust you will be up to the task?" Puellula nodded her head slowly, face still red from moments ago. "Good. I will be wanting to have duck stuffed with mushrooms with two vegetable sides. The sides will be left open for creativity. Wages for today will be promptly added for next week. I should also like to remind you that this dinner will take up all your time today, so I will be needing your full concentration. Anything less might disturb me from having my dinner in a timely manner and a delicious way. Do we have an understanding?

"Yes, Ma'm."

"Good. I will be expecting you at Seven O'clock, sharp." She glanced once at Ginny to acknowledge her existence and went out the door, leaving Ginny furious.

"I know she has to keep her dignity as a gentle lady, but asking you to fix her dinner while you're in the state that you are?!" Puellula held up a quick hand to stop her from going on any farther.

"You do not understand," she said, "It is her way of looking out for me. If I have things to do I won't have to think about it." She gathered up the plates and proceeded to wash them.

Ginny hung around that room for a long time, letting the silence settle and lay rest on the tiled floor. The clock shaped as a rooster ticked away as dust began to gather and mice roamed beneath the plastered walls. It was a bright day, but now as the sun raised further up into the sky it was becoming an even brighter afternoon. Puellula was beginning to get her cloak on as she headed to the market to buy ingredients for The Mistresses' supper. Ginny followed suit with every step she took. There were no words exchanged between the two as they went through the busy marketplace, and even when the fish monger tried to stick a very much alive bass in front of their faces. Normally, Puellula would've taken the bass from the monger's hands and slapped him on the head with it, but today was a very different day.

It was only a few hours ago that Ginny was angry enough to rip Draco's head off for steering her into an wanted path, but he seemed liked an imagined and silly problem now compared to what Puellula was going through. He wasn't anything to her. They had not shared conversations, had not lost anything or gained anything from each other. He was just a perverted pest who happened to strike at the unfortunate Ginny Weasley.

"You don't have to waste your day off on me. It'll just be a quick market trip and then a long four hours in the kitchen along with the cleanup."

"I'll be fine. You just concentrate on what you're buying." They were half way through the ingredient's list now, and at the end of the market vendors. They were looking for the prized mushrooms that were to be dunked in flour and stuffed in the duck, when Ginny spotted a very light colored head peek up at her from behind a vegetable cart. She looked at Puellula, who was in a heated battle with an old woman over the price of the mushrooms and strayed a little way toward his direction. She didn't know exactly what she was going to say to him, as she walked closer and closer to the vegetables. After seeing the state Puellula was in, all her previous anger had drained and left little but disappointment at herself for letting him take it this far.

"Well, I suppose fate really is on our sides? We keep meeting up like this," He smirked and Ginny wanted to slap it off his face. "Maybe we should let it take the natural course. Shall we say at nine tonight?"

Ginny grinned wickedly at the chance to tell Draco exactly what was going on in her mind. "Where?" He mistook her grin as a come on and flashed a brooding smile as he leaned in closer. "How about where we are now?"

"Splendid," quipped Ginny. He let his smile go on a bit more before flying off on his broom in what was supposed to be a dazzling way, but what became a disgusting and evil display of human nature to Ginny. She went back to Puellula's side just as she was finished haggling.

"Well, that was a good deal we got, " She let out a slight smile and Ginny gave her a comforting pat.

After Mistress Gavina and the rest of the crew were feed, the kitchen was mopped from head to toe by Puellula. The extent of her cleaning precision and speed scared Ginny a little, and made her think that Puellula would've made a great quidditch player.

"Perhaps the silverware is sparkling enough, Puellula. Maybe you should give it a rest, "said Fred, one of the kitchen boys. Ginny shot him a save-yourself look, and he ducked his head just in time as a spoon went flying into his direction.

"Puellula I'm going to go out for a little bit. Are you going to be all right by yourself?" She laughed at Ginny.

" Hearts, my dear, do not mend quickly or perfectly. They come back together broken and all strange, but they'll come back together eventually. You just give it time and rest and that is what's best for me right now. So go on and don't worry about me. I'll be fine and probably snoring like a snarkel within an hour." They gave each other a hug and both knew that their friendship was cemented now and would grow as time went by.

The wind was especially harsh and cold that night, smacking Ginny across the face as she rode her broom toward the marketplace. She was too drained by the events of today to give a lot of thought to her and Draco's meeting, but she felt a little kick in her stomach ache at the thought of them meeting. She didn't know why this was.

Landing lightly on the ground she scanned the area for his easily recognizable hair. He was late, that bastard--thought Ginny. She sat down on a wooden crate and began to take in the night air. It smelt of the hay and cobblestones, a pleasant enough scent. The stars were coming out nicely that night too and the moon was a crescent one. She never noticed how blue the night sky was until that moment. She didn't know why this night was going to be wasted on somebody that didn't want anything serious from her. She didn't understand why nothing in her life was going the way she had planned. Her parents were dead, her living in a strange town with nobody she knew, her life endangered only to be saved by a man who would later try to play her like she was nothing, and to top it off her friend just had her heart eaten alive. The only good thing that has come out of all this is Puellula and the dresses, but when would she ever wear them? She was beginning to get a headache, remembering it all. She layed a hand to rest her head and closed her eyes.

When she opened them, a pair of clear blue ones stared back. "Holey Merlin!" She fell off her crate with her skirt over her head. She heard him laughing hysterically at her. She flew back to her feet and gave him one of her glares.

"Weasley, where's your sense of humor? I just saw your knickers and on the first date too. Aren't you being a little easy with me? Come on, even I enjoy a little bit of a challenge," he chuckled and glided over to side. He began to grab at her broom, but she hugged it possessively to her chest.

"What do you think you're doing, Malfoy?"

"Look, I just want to take you out somewhere a bit nicer. I'm not going to Avada Kedavra you, all right?" She gave him another glare and reluctantly relinquished her broom. They hopped on his much more expensive and polished broomstick. Without a word, he grabbed her arms and had her wrap them around his waist. Ginny turned red and Draco seemed genuinely pleased about that. Sitting there as they sped across the night sky on a seemingly romantic outing, Ginny began to question her own motives and sanity. Just a few hours ago, she was plotting his death and her sweet revenge and now it would seem that she was dating Draco Malfoy. She needed to take control of the situation and fast before she was plunged deeper into his sick plans. She had to admit though, his tactical charms were top notch.

They came to a slightly raised hill with a single plum tree in the center. He dusted himself off before leading her over to a spot near the tree. Her hands began to burn in his. Surprisingly, there was silence that came next as they both sat down on the sweet smelling grass. The sky was still very clear and she could see the millions of stars that lighted the earth.

"I like you, Ginny." She looked at him in lightening speed and started to analyze his every expression. His face was always hard to read, and today it seemed strained...like he was holding something back. Ginny sighed and prepared for the outburst that was to come forth from her body.

"Malfoy. Listen to me very carefully." He looked up at her, slightly curious. "I am not a plaything." At that Draco burst into laughter once more and began to open his mouth when Ginny cut him short. "I know about your diary." His face hardened. "I know about your sick plans. I know about your disdain towards me and disrespect for woman. I know how you see them and me. I know that I'm no different. So let's stop playing this game, Malfoy. I'm tired. I have a long and hard life ahead of me. Please, don't make it any harder." She got up and went for her broom, when all of the sudden she felt a cold hand stop her from behind.

"You've misunderstood me."

"Really?! Have I really Malfoy? In what way? Your diary said it all! If that's not honesty for you then what is? No matter how you bullshit it this time, Malfoy you just can't get away with it. Just leave me alone. " She smacked his hand away and started to sit on it when it slide backward away from her and into his hands. She fell to the ground. "What the hell is your problem Malfoy?! Haven't you had enough fun in your life?" She was in a rage now and nobody was going to stop her. She felt her heart racing and her mouth and mind losing control. "Normal people work for a living Malfoy! People have jobs, families, and friends. They're normal people who have the capacity for basic human emotions. Some lose their fiancees and cry to the point where they lose their voice. SOME people lose their parents and have to move away to a strange town so they can support themselves, having to cope with being alone with their nightmares. THESE PEOPLE MALFOY, they're so much more than what you filth will ever be! You think that just because you have money, you can play god and play with people's lives and hearts? You know what you are? You're a sick bastard. You're filth, and I NEVER want to see you again." She said the last words as she choked back a sob. She didn't want to do it this way, didn't want to lose control. But it happened and the only thing to do now was run away. She flew into the sky and didn't even look back to see Draco Malfoy's reaction.


	6. Chapter 6

Note: **redhots-**I am very thankful to you for being my first reviewer after having made my long overdue update. I uploaded this chapter as quickly as I could. :) Thanks for reading and I hope you stick around for the end. Enjoy. :D

Twenty years ago, there was a grand party in the kingdom. King Orphelius sat on top of his shining throne and smiled benevolently down on his people. By his side was his new bride, Queen Abigail. She was a dark-haired beauty sent from the neighboring kingdom of Yindelbed. Both their parents had agreed to the marriage long before the two were even born, in hopes that it would strengthen their ties with the other. Everybody from the bakers of the renowned Montre Bakery and even their up and coming rivals Liefdesverhall Bakery, to the fish mongers, and beggars were invited to the special occasion.

It was the grandest thing anybody had ever seen. The largest and juiciest choice of fish, from more than fifty different species, were roasted, flayed, and seared. A mountain of pig, cow, and birds were piled on top of one another, and whoever wanted a piece had to be careful not to chose the one that would topple it all over. Instead of the usual cider bowl, it was held in a floating glass case that was the size of a poor man's house at that time. Anybody who cared for a drink could reach their hands through the glass to fill their cups. Their clothes would come out dry and be left with a nice spiced scent. Entertainment was also spectacular as the best wizards and witches were called away from their adventures and exciting expeditions to showcase their extraordinary talents. It was a day that nobody was going to forget for years and most likely stories would be told about it so that even an unborn generation would come to know of it someday.

Orphelius looked over towards his fair bride, who was bent slightly so to speak to an elderly subject. With skin that glistened and glowed in every direction underneath the sun, eyes crowded with eyelashes long enough to sweep the floor, and lips that smiled in the kindest way, she was a perfect and most beautiful bride. If he were any other king, he might have been satisfied with his parents choice enough not to even look at another woman for at least until their first child was born. But King Orphelius was not normal. He did not believe in one woman for one man. He was a lover, if anything but a king, and he had been very content in living a lifestyle that suited him best. That was until it was time for him to take over his father's position and finally marry his betrothed, so they could prevent war from happening between the two kingdoms.

During his youth, Orphelius had tried to warn his parents many times of his disdain toward arranged marriages, having learnt about true love from his granny. His first attempt was when he was thirteen, and it had been more of a temper tantrum than anything. His father, thinking that his son was too independent for his own good, ordered him to be whipped fifty times and starved for three days. After that, Orphelius stopped speaking to his granny and waited until her funeral to say his first words to her following the incidence. They were "I will have many loves." The second time he tried to reach his parents was during his teenage years through his many mistresses. He bedded more than anybody could count. As a result, there were a lot of young girls that would come to his father with a child they claimed were Orphelius'. The girls who did dare make themselves known were sent far far away to places nobody had heard of and, they were never heard from again. The third and final warning was accomplished a few weeks before the marriage ceremony.

Orphelius had heard of a powerful witch that resided on the outskirts of his kingdom. His father had, at one time, been classmates with the witch at Hogwarts. He had heard from both his father and others of a great and dark thing she had once tried to do to the kingdom. Nobody would mention it and therefore only a handful of people actually knew of the details behind the crime, but the taboo was set. She was exiled and had been living there ever since. People also mentioned her daughter, who was as beautiful as her mother was evil. Though the witch was banned from entering the kingdom, her daughter was allowed to go to and fro. They had said that she would come from beyond the kingdom walls, on her crooked broom every now and then to get supplies. Orphelius was rolling over his bed in manic laughter, the night he came up with his plan.. To impregnate an evil witch's daughter and possibly destroy the kingdom...it was the only way to go down.

Having seduced many women before, it was almost routine when he "saved" her from the two robbers he had hired to attack her the night before. It was almost too easy as they stared into each other's eyes during dinner. It was extremely easy when she giggled as he lead her to his bedroom chambers for the night. They kept meeting that way for the next two weeks until one afternoon, in their usual meeting place, she came to him in tears and with child.

He then stared at her with a cold expression in his eyes and asked "Well, what do you want me to do about it? I am sorry but I think you have gotten the wrong idea about me." To which she responded with utter silence. She did not look at him, which puzzled Orphelius. She only took to her broom and flew away.

Six weeks later, Orphelius was at a grand festival, already married and set to lead a loong and happy life with his new bride. His last attempt at salvation had failed him miserably. He had expected the girl to go crying to his evil witch of a mother and for the destruction of the kingdom. Apparently, the girl was too dam dignified for that, and it put him in a rage to think that he didn't put dignity into consideration before all of that. He had to smile at the good romp he had with the witch's daughter though. Thinking the smile was meant for her, Queen Abigail gave him a loving kiss on the cheek. The few onlookers cheered and cried "long live King Orphelius and Queen Abigail!" Orphelius gave them a stately wave and motioned toward the grand buffet. "You're too kind, Your Highness!" Cried an old man.

As he was looking at buffet table, he noticed an obvious black spot on the center of the white tablecloth. The spot appeared to be growing in size. Thinking that his eyes were playing tricks on him, he rubbed them madly. But no matter how many times he cleared them, the spot was indeed growing and swirling too as it did so. It wasn't long before another person near the table started to see it too. He was drunk though and as any drunken man would, began to point and laugh at it to his friends. "Blimey! Geor--Hick--George come on! Lookie here. This--ain't--it the funniest thing? Why it's blooming swirling...just like a pretty flower on a pretty day!" George, who had not yet sipped his ale, stared at the spot his friend was pointing at and immediately recognized it for what it was.

"BLACK HOLE!" Heads nearby began to look up from their plates and activities, smiles vanishing quickly as they were replaced with concerned frowns. "IT'S COME BACK! THE WITCH'S CURSED SPELL!" A large crowd was beginning to get a closer look at the growing hole to see if it was indeed just that. The people who were old enough to have witnessed the last time the curse was set on the kingdom, screamed out in fright and verified it was indeed the witch's curse come back to engulf all of the kingdom again. Massive panic ensued as mothers grabbed their children and fled to the nearest fireplace or broom, brave men ran for their lives, and the old joined forces with the visiting wizards and witches to attempt to cast a counter spell. Sparks of intense magic flew at the hole, but it grew larger and larger by the second and had come to eat away at the festival grounds now.

"Orphelius!" Cried Queen Abigail, "What is your plan of action?" Orphelius simply smirked at her, laid his head against his throne chair, and wrapped his arms across his chest.

"We die." She took a step backward. Dismissing his remark as a temporary loss of sanity during a stressful time, she teleported herself to his father's office to warn him of the danger.

The witch's daughter was flying faster than she had ever flown that day in hopes that she would not get there too late. Having learnt about what her mother had done to the kingdom, she knew that the kingdom she loved once so dearly would be doomed. There was no talking to her about it either. That scum Orphelius would have to pay for ever having broken her daughter's heart.

She stopped and hovered a top of a crowd of heads going in all directions. She could see families take off on their brooms and hear the pops as everybody tried to run from the black hole. It might already be too late for some, because whoever was present when the black hole began to appear was whoever would be engulfed. The hole had a mind of its own and would chase every person down, even if they flew to the other side of the world if it had to. She peered down toward the shiny end of the area and saw Orphelius sitting there, calm and strange. She didn't understand and was blind to it before, but now realized that he was a sick man.

She flew within his eyeshot and said to him "ORPHELIUS!" He looked up at her and gave her a kind of smile that was usually reserved for dare friends.

"Ah! My good, good friend has come back to visit me? I am so glad you could make it on this happy occasion. We are celebrating our official crowning as King and Queen. So happy you could come."

"Listen you sick bastard and listen well! I loathe you and hope my hatred burns you to the ground and turn your remains to ashes. Further still, I loathe your disgusting ashes, and I even loathe the particles that make up every ash flake. Do not ever address me in that manner ever again." He bent his head back and cackled. "BUT I will stop this spell." He stood to his feet and twisted his face in rage. "I don't care if you do or do not want to die, but it will not be at the expense of this good kingdom. I will give birth to this child, but he will never know you as father. And as a promise to my mother, in exchange for this counter spell, I am cursing all your male relatives and blood. They will all be born knowing who their true loves are, but they will never be able to be with them. If they should attempt to attain any form of intimacy from the girl, he will turn into you--a whore." She grabbed the pouch she had with her and threw it in the black hole. Within nanoseconds, there was an explosion that covered the whole expanse of the kingdom.

When the multi-colored cloud from the spell disappeared, everything was back to the way it was. Nobody that day, not a single villager, not Queen Abigail, and not even Orphelius remembered the day's events.

It wasn't until a few decades later when their first son, Prince Jacob, and other male relatives reached puberty that strange events were reported. They were all madly in love with a particular girl, but every time they tried to woo her, they obtained the uncanny personality of Orphelius. That chased the girls away faster than they could shed a tear for their loss. Prince Jacob, being heartbroken, began to look all over the kingdom for a new bride to mend his heart, and he had called on a particular silver haired cousin of his to help him pick a girl at the balls that would ensue.


	7. Chapter 7

Draco woke up with a start, found his black shirt covered in powdered sugar, and a half-eaten tea cookie on top of the book he was holding. He looked across the rug and saw his cousin Jacob, intensely sipping his tea. Draco looked down at the cookie in slight amusement, and without Jacob realizing, swiftly pulled his wand out of his back pocket. Seconds later, Jacob was trying to sip on a detached foot.

"ARGHHHH" He jumped on his armchair and threw the foot at Draco's face, which stopped in midair and disappeared before it could do any harm. When he finally calmed and sat back down, Draco was still laughing.

"I really don't understand your phobia. I've been playing that same old trick on you since we were five." Jacob gave him a sneer and got himself a fresh teacup.

" I didn't call you today so we could beat each other to death with a bloody foot." Draco looked up from his book with slightly raised his eyebrows. He sighed and got up to pace up and down the room.

"I can't do it." He said defeated. Draco stared down his cousin and knew from the look on his face what he was talking about.

"Are you going to look for her?" Jacob stared out the castle windows, not being able to face his cousin.

"I'm going tonight." He turned around and stared at the carpet patterns. Draco got up from his chair and went over to the middle of the room. He clamped his hand around air and pulled down hard. A current of wind blew down from the ceiling and a box, hung on pieces of silver thread, slide down level to his eyes. The box popped open, and the insides of it were ominously dark and hollow. If it were large enough, one could stick a small child in there, and the child might not ever come back. He stuck the whole length of his arm within the box and for a while rummaged in it. Finally, he grabbed hold of what he was looking for and withdrew his arm to reveal a shining bottle of potion. He took two of the cups on the table, dumped any remnants of tea onto the carpet, and poured the right amount of the precious liquid into the cups.

He handed his cousin one, and when he did they both exchanged knowing looks. They both downed the liquid and braced themselves for the transformation. There was an unpleasant shifting of bones, rearranging of cartilage, widening of eye sockets, and the switching of hair colors from platinum blonde to a brown. As cousins, they both shared eerily similar features. The major differences lay in the nose and the coloring. Jacob had the bigger nose with brown hair and blue eyes. Draco had the more slender nose was a platinum blonde and had striking gray eyes. They could have passed for brothers, and now they had switched faces.

"Have you got the map?" Jacob nodded and showed him the map he had made to track his love down. As long as she was wearing the ring he had given her, she allowed him to know where she was moving. That meant she still cared for him, despite the ugly mistakes he had made the past year, actions he didn't seem to have control of.

It was strange for him to stare at his own face, creepy to see himself put on a heavy jacket and go over to the fireplace. It was strange to see himself in that position, in love and ready to bare any sorts of extremes or dangers for his girlfriend. It made him suddenly think of Ginny Weasley, which gave him a shock. Before Jacob grabbed a handful of the powder, which would allow him to portkey, Draco asked,

"Remember the conversation we had about you acting like a prick towards your girlfriend a few months back?" Jacob stared confused by his cousin.

"Yes?"

"Remember how we thought that you must have been controlled by a powerful spell?" He nodded, unable to understand what he was trying to get at.

"I think we were right." Jacob's eyes, which were technically Draco's, widened.

"Think about it. All three of our cousins Thomas, Peter, Henry and even the most decent one of us all: You--all of you were lovesick puppies over just one girl. Even if you were never a prat to a woman before, you began to see other girls behind your girlfriends' back. And even went so far as to hit on their sisters. It didn't add up. All three, including you, said that it went by in a haze--that it was like a dream when it happened. I thought you were all dogs who couldn't keep it in your pants, but now...now--"

"Wait," said Jacob, taking hold of Draco's shoulder, "Have you found a girl? You know a girl that can hold your attention for more than five minutes?" Draco sneered.

"I would be doing a disservice to all of womankind by limiting myself to just one girl. I mean, look at me. Or shall I say, look at you right now."

"Fine, fine. You are too dam horny to keep it to one girl. I admit that much." Draco scowled. "But if what you say is true, then I should stay as far away from her as possible. So this potion was all a waste? No, even if that's true I can't do this dam ball. I can't do it. Every time I look at another girl I want to run the other direction, but when I'm with her all I want to do is snog other girls."

"I have a plan." Jacob looked at Draco sharply."I know of this man who might be able to help us. But the thing is that he never stays in one place. I am going to write down a spell that will be the only way to find him. It'll be a hard journey. Do you think you can handle it?"

"Please, you're forgetting who you're talking to. I got top scores during my Hogwart years."

"Cousin, don't overexert my face. Arrogance is a fine art; you can't overdo it with my good looks." He sneered at Draco as he was wrote the spell on a napkin. Draco flung a handful of portkey powder into the fireplace for him and Jacob hurriedly stepped inside. Before he read the spell and disappeared into the fire, Draco asked him one question he had been wanting to get out ever since that night with Ginny Weasley.

"Jacob...when you started to be an ass towards your girlfriend...was it before or after you started to like her?" Jacob gave Draco a laugh.

"I was a jackass the first time we meet, but she loved me anyways. Until finally, she had enough and decided to leave me." Right before he was sucked up into the fireplace, he said. "Good luck with the girl, Draco."

And then he was gone.

**Note:** This chapter is kind of short, but it just worked out that way :T. Please review to show your support. Thank you :D


End file.
